


Soft

by tsumika



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I’m tired okay, Pearlina, i think that’s the word??? idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumika/pseuds/tsumika
Summary: this is short n kinda sucky but uh *sips my gay loser juice*





	Soft

Marina had always been the softest type of girl. She was always gentle in the ways she presented herself, but never in such a way that she’d be seen as a pushover. Her words always had a nicer, smoother feel to them compared to Pearl’s rather blunt ways of talking. Her presence as a whole had such a pleasant feel to it, it was no wonder she was so popular. It was what she deserved, but no amount of positive attention could possibly add up to what she well and truly deserved in Pearl’s eyes. 

Never once did it ever cross her mind that someone as delightful as Marina could love her back, at least not in a romantic way, it was why she held off telling her for so long. The amount of relief that washed over when she discovered that the octoling felt the same way was overwhelming, having the chance to finally tell her all the disgustingly cheesy things that crossed her mind about the other was something she never thought she’d be able to do. It was wonderful. Wonderfully joyous. It meant she could finally know what her arms felt like wrapped around her for longer, finally find out what her lips felt like pressed against her own. 

They were soft. Just like she expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes bc I was hit w them big uwu’s n was like B) pearlina time  
> anyways uhhh u can point out iffy stuff if u want bc constructive criticism always gets a big thumbs up from me but I barely read over this just warning ya   
> anywho sorry 4 not writing in forever!!!!! I’m working on dear marina but I got like -1 ideas lol I’m tired gn


End file.
